And we go on - Part 5 Future Past Verse
by Awatere11
Summary: So ... the kids have grown, Ianto is now almost ready to resume normal duties and as he had thought, the little minx is the most powerful of all his children. But she does not need powers to get what she wants, her brothers and Dadda are her personal minions as Ianto facepalms in the corner. Gods, Jypsy is a wee beast. Josh and Jay are still funny. Love ma crumbly xxx
1. Chapter 1

1

Joshua is now eight, Jay has turned the big five and can go to school EVERY DAY much to Josh's annoyance and Jypsy is now a feisty eighteen month old toddler who definitely has the old magic to her … poor Daddy is her personal minion. Ianto is now used to Jack walking around with the little girl demanding 'walk' as well and Jack is bent over so often holding her hands as she toddles along that he needs a massage most nights, not that he minds that bit though.

Today Jack was off on one of his jobs with Owen, something Torchwood that did not involve the rest of the team so Tosh was sitting watching her friend as he calmly tried to herd the kids for school.

"But Taddy, its green!" Josh wailed like it made perfect sense and Ianto stopped fussing to look at his son, his frown all that was needed to ask what the colour had to do with anything. "It's Red Day!"

"Of course" Ianto nodded as he rose and went to search for the shirt, the scream of rage making him turn to watch Jay stomp out of his room with the red shirt in question on his head like some weird head dress. "Jay! What the hell, that's not your shirt!"

The child plucked the front of his shirt away from himself and looked at it with a frown "Yes it is!"

"The one on your head" Ianto said calmly, even as his mind whirred with how to fix this problem.

"Well, the only other clean one was green. Can't wear green, it's Red Day!" the child said with a look of pure horror like his Taddy was going slightly insane or something.

"But it's MINE!" Josh screamed then collapsed on the floor. Gods he was like his father this one.

"Well … you might have to nick Dad's one he wears to bed" Ianto said and he watched the chid not only light up but practically glow as he raced to the master bedroom to thump and bang about then whoop as he stood admiring his huge shirt that looked like a dress.

"Wow, I bet no one else will have one so big" Ianto smiled as his first born bounced with glee, the shirt around his knees swinging back and forth. "Now, are you happy with that?"

"I might need a belt" the child frowned and Jay stood there thinking about it for his big brother then he had a suggestion.

"Why not just wear ya gumboots. They are red too, then you would look like a big tomato! Hey … where is the red bobble hat from Christmas?" Jay pointed with his hip popped as he channelled his father as well, Ianto blinking slowly as the children raced off then Ianto looked over at Tosh who was still giggling in her seat with Jypsy watching with interest, then the little girl looked down at her pink skirt and frowned, her mouth opening to complain and Ianto was already there "Tosh, can you help the madam change into the little red dress behind her door?"

"Did you know it was Red Day?" she asked a she lifted the child and headed for the bedroom.

"No such thing" he replied sagely "The devil child made it up and his nemesis had to step up."

Tosh stated to snort into the toddler's back as she rushed away before her laughter gave away her amusement. She knew Jay wouldn't care but Josh had his Taddy's soft heart and might think she was laughing at him.

"Come on we will be late otherwise" Ianto called as he pulled the pushchair out and held it so it didn't tip as the mad woman of the house clambered into it to settle and look expectantly at the door.

"Tally-ho Taddy!" Josh said as he lifted his bag, then helped Jay with his "We are gonna be late if you keep us waiting like this."

Ianto took it all with his usual good grace, pushing the push chair out into the street as the boys ran gleefully for the school. Tosh shook her head, "After all that, they don't even wait to walk with you?"

"I have chastised them for it but Jack thinks it is cute that they love school so much. The fact they do not have to cross the road makes it easier for me to withhold the urge to scream blue murder each time they do it" Ianto snorted with a shrug.

"Little beasts" she agreed, "You know … they are so happy. Most brothers would be tearing one another apart at this age."

"Oh don't you worry .. they fight. Just in a more … stealth way than most children. You think that shirt was an accident? Or the fact there is no Red Day yet Jay knew to take it? Oh boy, you have no idea the pranks and naughty schemes they think up. The only thing worse if when they actually work together and team up on me and Jack. Well … Jack. I see their tricks but he is so gullible."

"Well" Tosh smiled softly, "He is Jack. When it comes to his children, he is a soft touch."

Ianto nodded, no argument there.


	2. Chapter 2

2

"Cariad?" Ianto answered the phone without even looking at the screen, knowing it was Jack by the feeling of warmth when he reached for it.

"Hey Tiger, you OK if I hang with Owen a bit more?" Jack asked, a little boy asking to play with his friend over at his house and Ianto stifled the snort of amusement.

"And what are you two up to then?" Ianto asked.

"Tosh wanted that driveway done and we are going to finish the cobbles for her while she's with you, a surprise for when she gets home" Jack's enthusiasm poured through the phone lines and Ianto smiled softly.

"Lovely, she is asleep in the sun actually. Looks like a big cat all curled up on my day bed" Ianto's voice was full of affection as he watched her snooze, "Cariad? Do you think … maybe you should ask him about that spare room full of junk from when he moved in? Would make a lovely nursery if they ever … you know."

"NO!" Jack gasped.

"Maybe"

"OOOOOOO!"

"Now I do not say it is so … she's not said and I don't think she even knows yet" Ianto scolded, then cursed as the sharp intake of breath on the other end of the line told him that he had just inadvertently confirmed it to the biggest kid of the entire tribe. Jack was so excited he was making silly squeaking noises.

"Stop it!" Ianto growled, "You behave yourself that man!"

Tosh woke at the sound of laughter and stretched, then smiled as she watched Ianto glow, his joy obvious as he listened to Jack telling him how much he loved and missed him, the scant hours away were soooo long. Finally he hung up and blushed as he cuddled the phone to his chest like a teenager, then sighed and looked at the time, "Right. Time to get the girl from pre-school!"

"Is she enjoying it? Jay loved it from the first, does she?" Tosh asked as they grabbed the pushchair and headed for the school's little building for those not yet old enough for the big classes and left an hour before the Bigs, Jypsy waiting for them with that silent look of doom little ones get when they are about to lose their shit.

"Oh Dear" Ianto sighed, "Has everything been OK?"

"She has been wonderful, a delight to have around singing and playing with the other children" he was told as he looked at his child again, now looking through her lashes at him with her chin tucked in, a stance he knew well from the other two.

Shit was about to get real.

"Are you sure? No disagreement?" Ianto persisted and the teacher pondered, then nodded.

"Well there was our cousin's little boy, he did take the toy she was playing with and she kicked up a bit then let it go" Ianto was finally told and Ianto looked around for the child.

"Which boy?"

"It was all sorted and punishment metered out. There is no need for you to confront…"

"No, I mean … is he OK? Can you see him?" Ianto was now checking the playground and sighed, "Not the boy stuck in the monkey bars?"

"Oh my gods! Justin!" the teacher ran to help the child who was spectacularly tangled in the ropes around the monkey bars, he looked like a sacrificial offering that just needed the pyre build around his feet and Ianto turned to Jypsy.

"Sweetie. Bad pool!"

She frowned and turned away, the teacher finally able to untangle things as Ianto scooped his child into her pushchair and knelt to buckle her in, "Pumpkin, we will always have people who annoy us or even hurt us. We can't go using our power to be naughty. Remember the bad witch in the Wizard of Oz? A house fell on her didn't it?"

"Jypsy?" Ianto turned to find his cousin approaching as she called out, her headmistress robes flowing a she moved at speed "Are you doing that to Justin?"

She shook her head with wide eyes as her Taddy answered for her "not anymore. Sorry, she holds a grudge."

"My goodness, do the elders know how strong she is?" she laughed showing there was no anger in her frown as she knelt to address the tot, "Jypsy. We do not tie up annoying people, if we did there would be people tied to lampposts and such all over the place. Right? It is not a good idea."

The little girl blinked and then huffed, a slight nod before she looked at the school gates like she wanted her Taddy to hurry up and go already.

"Mrs Hayes!" Josh yelled as he came running "Can I go too? To don't want to wait while they all do the test!"

"Josh, everyone has to" she laughed.

"But I know them all, I already filled them in. Please?" Josh whined, "Jay is doing an art thing and wants to stay but why do I have to?"

Ianto sighed and pulled out his phone knowing the test would be an A+ as always, calling Jack on speaker phone "Cariad, Josh does not need picking up from school. Do you still want to pick Jay up or stay with Owen longer? We can come back for Jay since Josh will not let Jypsy sleep now."

"Is that OK Tiger?"

"Yes my love" Ianto crooned happily "You two play…I mean work hard"

Jack laughed as he blew kisses and the little one in the pushchair held her hand up like she was catching them.

Josh ran for his bag.


	3. Chapter 3

3

"Come on then!" Ianto called out as he reached for the jackets, the air cooling as the day waned and Josh came skipping over to peer at his sister already in her little push chair waiting.

"Do you want that hat? Or another?" he asked and she considered, then pointed. Josh got his Daddy's sun hat for the garden and removed her woolly pink one, slamming the large hat onto her head and she grinned as her head tipped back to see from under the rim.

Ianto sighed, "Sweetie, isn't that … cold?"

She pouted, Josh huffing "Tadda, she wants it."

"Whatever" Ianto sighed, Tosh opening the door as Josh peered up at her.

"Aunty?"

"Yes darling?"

"Was I named for you?"

Tosh looked confused so he elaborated "Tadda always calls you Tosh, I am Josh. Did Taddy name me for you?"

Ianto watched her frown, looking towards Ianto so he shrugged "Maybe. You are my best friend after all."

"Oh my god. Really? All this time. You named him after me? I thought Joshua for someone in your family" she said with obvious delight.

"No. It was J for Jack mixed with Tosh. Makes Josh" Ianto smiled as he finally got to tell her "I really like your name. I feel lovely and warm when I think of you, so clever and polite. I wanted my son to be a clever little dragon too. It worked didn't it? Look at him, so much like you with his love of technology and quick mind."

"So … nothing to do with your genes?" she giggled.

"Nah. What if I had called him Jowen? Gods alive, what a horrible little twat!" Ianto said with wide eyes, then he laughed as she slapped at him.

"Stop it! I think a little Owen would be cute. Definitely a handful!" she said haughtily and Ianto hid his smile as he learnt he was right. She did want one. This would be a wanted and lovely surprise.

"I thought Josh was some sort of dream, little Jay was such a shock, this one here was a delightful one. Not a confusing or scary one like her brothers both were. I wonder if that is why she is the strongest one of all three. Because I not only knew she was coming, dreamed of her coming … I really wanted her."

"You wanted the boys though" she said as she checked the little girl nodding off to sleep.

"Yes, but I was scared too. Josh was so hard, learning everything. Jay was taken ... all that heartache. Then she was perfect, everything perfect and she is wonderful. I think the fact I sort of visualised her so much, made her a little battler in my head that she has come out so strong and clever." Ianto smiled, "After all, look how she controls her brothers without any thought at all. She hardly speaks, can but doesn't have to as they anticipate her every want."

"Siblings. Never had any, I was an only child, same as Owen. I think that's why we move in the same rhythm, both with our own space, likes and hobbies. We don't live in each other's pockets." Tosh smiled.

"Jack had a brother" Ianto said softly, "Grey was taken in a raid. Smaller, Jack feels like he was responsible for him and the fact Jack lived and he didn't …well. I think why he is so pleased Josh and Jay look out for one another."

"I would like one, I didn't know what sort of mother I would be but we love babysitting these ones. Owen is especially taken with the little queen here. Learning that we can care for a baby without accidentally pulling a limb off has been great."

"So … a baby would be good?"

"If it might ever happen"

"No" Ianto agreed sagely, "But let's just remember that I thought that way once and if it can happen to me … well."

Tosh laughed at him and shook her head, then she looked over at Josh, "And….he's in."

The boy slid around the gate post to the school and ran in, looking for his brother and as he did Ianto frowned, "Where are they? He's usually waiting."

They heard shouting and looked across the road where the children were now easily seen running across the grassy field back towards the school. Ianto saw his little boy in the lead, a bulrush held above his head and a look of total joy. Tosh knelt to unclip Jypsy, now awake and fussing.

Then he saw the car cresting the hill and then starting down it towards the school, the mother behind the wheel applying lipstick.

"NOOOOO!" Ianto screamed as Josh exploded from the school gate, running across the road towards his little brother who had stopped running to wave.

Tosh screamed as Josh reached his little brother and protectively huddled over him like he was superman about to protect his little brother with sheer will power.

The driver never looked away from her rear-view mirror.

The lipstick was red.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Ianto had mere seconds to assess the incoming damage and knew his babies were not gonna make it, her grill bigger than their little selves so he stepped away from Tosh and Jypsy and did the only thing he could.

He raised his hand and said softly, almost sighingly "Stop."

The world stopped.

His cousin continued to run with horror as she was unaffected by such things due to their blood connection and Josh slowly stood to look back at his father who was trembling with the effort of containing the scene. Little Jypsy's hand was up, finger splayed as well, mimicking her Tadda and she did not know if she was helping or not but she must try.

Josh then saw his headmistress running and knew it was the right thing, pulling Jay away from the road as she met them and scooped Jay up, "Run darlings!"

As they got to the grass Ianto let out a soft sigh and seemed to crumple to the ground, the world resumed and the woman hit a bump in the road, Jay's school bag, and sneered her lipstick.

Tosh stood with confusion, a quiet and clingy Jypsy now in her arms as she looked around, "What was that? What ... what happened, why did they all … what?"

"IANTO!" his cousin fell to her knees, puling him into her arms as she checked him over, Jypsy staring to cry as she reached for him. "Give him the baby!"

Tosh knelt and handed the toddler over, Ianto cradling her as he seemed to shudder with each breath. Josh and Jay crowded around, placing their hands on their Taddy as they all seemed to be willing him better then he took a deep breath and nodded, "Enough. I can get to the pools now."

Tosh helped him up and he looked at her, "You saw?"

"Yes it was … the world seemed to …. Like … pause!"

"Magic" he smiled softly "You were holding the stinker, she bled her power to help me hold the scene, it also meant you were immune from the hold. Tosh … I stopped time for a moment."

"You can do that?" she gaped.

"Momentarily, that was a long time and I am in trouble if I can't get to the pools." Ianto warned, then watched the black SUV cresting the hill. "Shit."

Jack came to a halt and did the sweep from the vehicle like some wraith thing he does, "Hey! Did you feel that?"

Tosh gaped.

"Yeah .. everything as in …. Everything" Ianto nodded "I can't just stop one small bubble of space, I had to stop the world."

"What happened" Jack was there pulling Ianto to him with concern as Ianto waivered. He was glad they had finished early and he had come home … whatever was going down, Ianto looked like death warmed up.

"A car almost hit the boys, Ianto stopped time to let them get out of the way and now needs the pools" Mrs Hayes explained as the boys cling to one another again, nodding with wide eyed fear.

"Tadda is tired" Jay whispered, "He needs the pools or he will lose his power for a while."

Jack understood that, scooping Ianto into his arms "argue later, right now let's go. Tosh, you grab the kids and Owen can drive the SUV, I gotta go!"

Jack stepped off the roadside into the paddock and then he saw an elder motioning from the tree line and knew they had felt it and come for him. A disturbance in the force. Yeah. Freaky right?

Ianto was soon in the pools, clothes and all asleep in Jack's arms as he watched others come to touch, check and croon. Then Ianto's grandfather settled next to Jack, "He will be OK. You got him here, that's the main thing. Last time he expended like that he had no way to get to a portal. Took him years to get enough power back to step through portal can come home."

"I felt it" Jack whispered "It was like someone clutching at my heart."

"Bonded, you felt his pain." Ifan nodded "They came close. That was too close, she will be dealt with for her inattention on our road but … he needs you now. Comfort, affection and although it's hard …. Try not to smother or he will have one of his little tantrums."

"I do not tantrum" Ianto muttered, his pout starting.

"You do" Ifan leaned over to kiss his little boy "Like a trooper!"

Ianto snorted softly and rolled in the water, deeper into Jack's embrace "He's mean."

"Poor baby, I shall smite him for you! How do you want it. Death by feather duster attack or would toe eating crabs be enough of a warning? Yeah?" Jack crooned, Ianto's snort if amusement a balm as everyone heard him relax and they did as well.

He was OK.

It was all OK.

Ifan rose to go do some real smiting.

Red lipstick indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Ianto felt better, not energized as he might have done under normal circumstances but he felt strong. Strong enough to lay on the daybed Jack had resurrected for him. Ianto found that a lovely touch as he knew Jack hated the living room in this configuration, less room to wrestle with the kids.

Ianto had drifted off to sleep and now woke to the sounds of an evening meal being plated, the boys both arguing in a gentle monotone as their baby sister merely stood with a little fairy wand some unsuspecting person had gifted her without knowing what they were doing, poised to hit whichever one raised their voice.

Little madam.

Ianto padded through to settle at the end of the table, his children too busy to notice until Jypsy turned her head and regarded him. Then she smiled and he beheld the most beautiful little maiden in the known verses. OK, maybe he is a little biased but really … she is gorgeous.

"Hey pumpkin"

She toddled over, dropping the wand and releasing the boys from her pretend threats, her little arms rising as she demanded a lift. So much like Jack, her face full of interest and intelligence as Ianto stroked her cheek.

"Hey gorgeous." Jack smiled placing a plate of crackers and cheese down, "Hungry?"

"Ravenous" Ianto agreed, eagerly popping one into his mouth and humming, then smiling as he took a piece of cheese and let the little miss have it. So little, so strong. She loved anything he did, most of what her Daddy did and everything her brothers had was deemed edible .. even if it really wasn't. Luckily the boys loved her so much they forgave the chewed toys …homework….shoes…. like a bloody dog. Speaking of which, he was a pushover too.

Ianto ate some more as he watched Jack work, the meal smelling grand. Soon they were all eating as they talked about what had happened, the boys finally ready to share their confusion and fear.

"I am sorry" Jay sighed "We could'a died."

"Yes. I would have too" Ianto assured them, "Without you, I would not want to survive. Without my lovely children I would wither away like plants under a harsh sun with no water."

"We are your water?" Jay asked clambering onto a chair with wide eyes.

"You are my water, Daddy is the stars …. You make me live." Ianto assured him.

"Grandy was so angry he might set her on fire with his glare" Josh joined the conversation "I've not seen him so mad."

"Me neither" Jack settled, placing the large plate of meat down and the kids crowed, all sitting up straight to wait for some to be shovelled onto their plates, little miss reaching out for the preferred lap … the one who would let her have the things Taddy wouldn't.

"Do you think he will calm down soon?" Jay asked.

"Nope" Josh answered with a hand over his mouth as he still had food and Taddy allowed this when they were excited. "He's gonna bust a boiler."

"Well … I feel that way as well" Jack said as he reached under the table to place his hand on Ianto's knee and the warmth was amazing. Ianto smiled softly as he let his hand fall over Jack's and they rested for a while, their hearts both still slamming against their chests with the simple way their boys were almost taken from them.

"So. Christmas tree weekend?" Jack decided to lighten the mood and the table erupted with excitement, bar the little girl who did not remember their last foray into madness.

"We gonna get Tosh and Owen to stay over this year?" Ianto asked with a glance at the boys, their eyes getting incredibly wide at this new offer of madness.

"Yeah?" Jack asked with glee.

"Why not" Ianto shrugged "they are our siblings I guess, after a fashion. Rhiannon will be here with the kids … we may as well enjoy ourselves"

"Well … sounds like we have a plan" Jack said with renewed glee, "If Owen and Toshi are staying over then Owen can come help us boys with the tree gathering."

Jypsy's head swivelled eerily as she turned to stare at her father, the silent stare making him pale "Sweetie?"

"She picked up on the term 'boys' and thinks you mean she can't do it" Ianto warned and Jack's face softened.

"Awwwwww, sorry sweetheart. Daddy didn't mean to sound sexist. How about we all go, yeah? If Taddy feels up to it?" Jack crooned with a silly look on his face.

She grinned and Ianto knew Jack was trying hard, harder than with the boys who were more along his wavelength. This little girl was a Jones, something that was slightly intimidating.

Ianto knew Jack was out of his depth on a daily level.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Ianto nodded as he blotted at his daughter's hands, the sticky mess on them more annoying than he thought it possibly could be.

"It was epic!" Jay said with wide eyes as he scrubbed at his own hands, the bath water a dirty brown colour as Josh stood and reached for the taps.

"Pull the plug a bit if you are putting more in" Jack said from the other end of the bath, his face unreadable as he watched Ianto's mouth moving into a thin line, the entire family in the warm water that was cooling.

"Do you think he's OK?" Jay asked as he reached out to rub the dog's head, the groan of delight filling the room, followed by Ianto's growl of annoyance.

The bath was huge, luckily they all fit as Ianto knew trying to bathe them individually would have taken too long, the sap from the tree lingering in their hair, on their skin … the clothes would be incinerated later.

"He will be fine. Squirrels fly, you've seen the animal planet programmes" Jack assured his son who seemed doubtful.

"He flew off the car roof pretty damned fast!"Josh used a bad word to emphasise his concerns and Jack looked at Ianto again, the cheeks now sucking in.

"It is a great tree though" Jack said gamely.

"Yes but the squirrel flew from it at a great rate … we were going fast in the car at the time and …and … we have his home now and … he is far for his family" Josh frowned.

Ianto considered "Actually there is no squirrel home in the tree, for all its size there is no hole. Could be he was a travelling squirrel off on an adventure and found one"

The boys considered that and both seemed satisfied with the explanation even as the little one in Jack's lap sucked her cheeks in to show she didn't buy that level of bullshit for one second. Ianto watched her calmly pick up a soft bath toy and mimic the squirrel's scream as she threw it at her brother's head.

The boys laughed, as they did at most of her half-hearted attempts to kill one of them and she grinned back happily, the squirrel forgotten. Ianto was not concerned, he knew there were squirrels everywhere around them and it had already found a female. More to come, eh?

"So … it's a mighty tree" Josh decided to bring them back to point, "I do like a good tree."

"Do we name it this year?" Jay asked.

"Gods, let's not. It was a bit bothersome to get rid of, everyone thought we were killing someone when you kept saying we were buying the saw blades to go home and dismember Harry" Josh snorted.

"I was just a child then!" Jay replied haughtily, "You cannot find me responsible for all my misspeaks!"

Silence as they stared at him, then Jack started to giggle softly, pretending it was at the baby.

"Well, it's here now. The decorations look grand and we will have a lovely time" Ianto said in an upbeat tone, "it may even snow tonight."

The boys loved that idea.

"Well, Tosh and Owen should be finished in the other bath, I will take their meals through to their room. I think they want to eat in bed, watching some TV" Jack rose and rushed off to fill the tea trolley and Ianto smiled, liking the idea that his friends felt comfortable enough to be lazy. After all, it had been a long day and Owen had fallen from said tree.

"Uncle Owie is fun" Jay said, as if hearing Ianto's thoughts.

"Yeah, a bit nuts but so much fun" Josh agreed "Did you hear him scream when he fell?"

"sorta like the squirrel" Jay agreed.

Both boys threw their arms up and screamed shrilly then laughed, both reaching for their drinks at the same time.

"SNAP" they yelled happily. Then laughed some more.

"Owen let Tosh have the remote control" Jack said as he returned, "All scrubbed clean in the bed, like two little children. They make such a cute couple"

"And their child will be a little doll" Ianto said softly, clucking at their own baby doll.

"But he will be a boy, do you call a boy a doll?" Josh asked.

"How do you know he's a boy!" Jay challenged, "Not like he's one of us or anything!"

"Don't be a divvy, of course it's a boy. The first born is always a boy!" Josh said with a weird logic, "Look at us. Am I a girl? Donut!"

"TAAAADDDDDD" Jay wailed.

"Do not call your brother a donut. I am not first born. Your Aunty Rhia is first born. I dare either of you to call her a boy" Ianto said softly and the boys digested this as they chewed their food some more.

"It MAY be a girl" Ianto said calmly.

Josh nodded as Jay speared another slice of watermellon from the plate his Daddy was holding then said softly "Could. But aint."


	7. Chapter 7

7

Tosh was pleased Ianto had allowed them time alone, Owen definitely embarrassed by his fall from grace…well from the tree. They could hear the kids squealing in the bathroom down the hall and the laughter echoed up the hallway towards them as she smiled and cuddled Owen closer in the bed.

It had all started so well too.

.

.

.

"Are we all belted in?" Owen asked as he looked around the large people mover Ianto had recently purchased with the cool roof racks Jack and he were going to secure the perfect tree on. Everyone cheered as Ianto turned in the front passenger seat to lock eyes with him, a wink from the Captain in the rear-view mirror and then Jack took off with glee.

They arrived at the Tree Farm and all clambered out, Tosh taking the little princess with glee, knowing that she would not be expected to help with the madness unfolding. The two boys had taken off with the big boy following, then Jack running after them all yelling angrily that only HE could chop it.

Ianto hefted the axe as he winked at her and wandered after his children big and small, Tosh giggling as she cuddled Jypsy and walked in Ianto's footsteps. Ianto found them surrounding a tree, their voices rose as Owen had half pie shimmied up it and Ianto made a noise of alarm as he realised how big it was.

"Cariad?" Ianto called out, "I don't think that will fit…"

At this moment several things happened at once. Owen reached a branch and seized it only to find it was not so much wood as … fur … he screamed and released the shocked squirrel who had been asleep in the fork of the branch and since Owen had let him go and his other hand was reaching for the next bough ….yeah. What goes up and all that.

Everyone watched the idiot pummel himself on each branch as he plummeted towards the ground and he landed with a solid oomph of pain.

"Right!" Jack said with a frown, "It's this one. Nobody does that to my buddy without paying the price. This tree must die!"

The children crowed as Jack snatched the axe from Ianto and proceeded to cut the poor hapless tree down, Owen still writhing in the ground as he tried to get his breath back, the broken boughs under him making it softer.

"Really?" Ianto sighed "It's …ah….big."

"Yeah!" Jack said happily, "HUGE!"

"Besides …" Josh added "Uncle Owen broke it. We have to buy it now!"

"Yeah!" Jay agreed "Good one Joshy!"

Ianto sighed as he went to pay, the man gaping as he asked the same question then stepped back to watch them strap it down. Ianto watching as well, his head canted as he asked softly "And how…prey tell my love… do we close the doors?"

Jack looked a the strong strops feeding though the open doors to the tree and around again then sighed, him and Owen remedying that by closing the doors and repeating the exercise, until Ianto the asked "Cariad, I don't mean to pick but … now how do we open the doors?"

"Fuck!" Owen huffed, the kids screaming with glee about the swear jar as Tosh roared at him.

"Now … can we keep things calm please" Ianto scolded, then stepped forward "Cariad, the roof rack has these holes…see? We place the stops on the roof through these holes…then the tree…throw the strops over and secure it to the roof rack, not the entire vehicle."

Jack and Owen leered at the roof rack then Jack said "Right. I knew that. Testing ya!"

Finally they were homeward bound, Ianto face palming as Jypsy screamed blue bloody murder until he started to sing 'the wheel on the bus' then it went ominously quiet so he turned to look back, finding the children watching out the passenger side window with huge eyes as a little red squirrel clung to a branch for grim life, flicking against the window.

"Cariad, can we pull over a second?" Ianto asked sweetly and Jack grunted as he pulled into a lay-by near the village. The squirrel saw it's chance and released the branch …. a little scream heard as it flew into the long grass and Jack blinked.

"Babe? What was that?"

"Nothing Cariad. All good, let's go" Ianto said as Owen made throat slashing motions at the children who were all giggling like mad.

Then Jay asked "Tadda? Why is sissy's bib stuck to her head?"

Ahhhh yes. The sap was setting.

Ianto sighed as he watched Tosh struggling to pull the fabric off the little one's face.

What a GREAT fucking day.

"Bath time when we get home" he muttered to himself.

.

.

.

.

'Shame on you for thinking I would not let you 'see' the madness … snigger. I was teasing as per usual.


	8. Chapter 8

8

The gifts looked amazing, as did the meal Ianto was finalising and Jack was trying not to fuss but knew he was by Ianto's thin mouth. Finally they were eating, Jack unable to help but hum around his food with delight, the boys joining in as the little princess glared at them and then looked at her Daddy's plate, squeaking imperiously for some.

Jack gently gathered some gravy and mash onto a spoon and offered it, watching her taste and consider, then go still.

Seems she likes Turkey.

Next time Ianto looked over it was to see his little dumpling with an entire fucking turkey leg in her hands, gnawing at it like a demon with glee.

"Jack! Her clothes!" he sighed.

"She was Hangry!" Jack defended, pouting as the boys agreed loudly that their little one needed foodage to survive the long horrible hours before another meal.

"Well … you are an enabler" Ianto huffed, finishing his plate and rising to clear things away, leaving the others to croon over the little mad thing.

Owen rose and followed him to the kitchen "You OK?"

"Yeah, just … I hate this time of year. So much expectation" Ianto turned to face him and Owen knew exactly what he meant.

"Then the realisation that you were forgotten, overlooked or they got you something crap to fill a box without even caring if you would like it or not" he nodded, "The real fear that they might forget you all together."

"When I was here ... with my Grandys I felt real. With my father in the city I sometimes wondered if I was invisible, ya know?" Ianto turned to face Owen, "Gwen made me feel that way too. Like … I was just smoke or mist."

"And now?"

"Jack makes me feel so solid sometimes I feel like I am sinking into the ground" Ianto smiled, "Here where I have roots and can sway with any breeze trying got blow me down … here I feel stronger than time itself."

"So what next for you … for Torchwood" Owen asked softly "She's in pre-school now, the boys are in school … when are you really coming back? These one or two days a week is not working out."

Ianto was angered for a moment but then saw what Owen was saying. He missed him around the place and Ianto found that incredibly sweet.

"I think … I do think I should look at more than just a couple of days a week … maybe Tuesday to Thursday while the kids are all on school. Means Tosh will … ah … use some holiday time?" Ianto corrected before he gave it away, smiling as Owen frowned.

"Holiday time?"

"Yeah. When did you two last have some time off? Really? I mean … maybe you two should look at that. If we get me back in the game and then in maybe … five or six months you two could take a month or two off … go on a real holiday." Ianto hedged carefully "Might be nice. A little seaside resort, just the two of you and the sound of the surf."

Owen blinked slowly, then canted his head "In about five or six months?"

"Yeah. Time for her to get used to the idea, you know she will panic if she thinks about leaving those bloody algorithms" Ianto snorted and Owen finally relaxed, laughing softly.

"Yeah … time to plan something nice and quiet too. She won't want a cruise or mad adventure. She will want the little cottage and a spot to read. Yeah. I like that" Owen was starting to get excited, "Torchwood will still be standing when we get back. I can trust you to stop him from blowing the place up."

Ianto laughed and clapped him on the shoulder, and then they headed back into the main room where Jack was now arguing with Jypsy for the spoon. The whack to his forehead not that unexpected really … he had asked for it after all.

Ianto scooped her up and scolded her as Jack sat running his head and laughing, "Good arm on her. Like her old man, a whacker!"

Ianto wandered to the bedroom where he set her on the floor and sat to face her "Now, I have already told you that hitting is not good. Daddy forgives you but others might not and I need you to remember that you are not the strongest. Not by a long shot. One day you will push someone bigger … stronger and you will be the one getting whacked. Please think on that."

She sucked her cheeks in as she glared at him.

"Would you do that to Grandy?"

She let her face go still as she considered what might happen if she did such a thing and then she shook her head.

"No" she finally said in a small voice.

"No" Ianto agreed.

Think on that princess!"


	9. Chapter 9

9

Jypsy wanted something, Jack not sure what. Jack picked her up and popped her on his hip as he wandered about the house seeking his husband. Ianto was in the oldest boy's room muttering as he tried to sort clothing.

Ooooo.

Jack slowly backed away as he wanted no part of that temper tantrum brewing as Ianto found item after item stained and ruined by boyish games. Jack saw some clothing shopping in the future. He wandered out to find the two boys playing with the dog, unaware of the brewing storm inside, their Taddy was discovering all those things they had stuffed in the back of drawers instead of putting out to soak.

Soon.

Soon they would know the wrath.

The dog was even watching the door hesitantly in cringe mode.

Jack settled in the swing seat with his sweetie, her pensive mood surprising for him and he watched her as she seemed to consider something. So much like Ianto, that little sucking on of the cheeks as she chewed on a subject annoying her and he found it so endearing that he kissed a small dimple and crooned softly how pretty she was and how he would have to shoot any boy who came sniffing about her like a stinky dog.

After a while she gave a deep sigh, a Ianto signal that the subject had been decided.

"You OK there lovey?"

She nodded, reaching out to tap his forehead "Sowwy."

"Ah. It's OK love, I know you were being funny and didn't know it would hurt" Jack crooned "You just think Daddy is indestructible, don't you. Eh?"

She smiled so sweetly as she looked dup at him with those wide eyes that reminded him of Gray and he whispered softly "Wanna know a secret?"

She canted her head, looking just like Ianto and he felt a strange stirring in the air as her eyes focused on him.

"I sort of … am. I do hurt, I hurt bad sometimes but there is a special magic in me that means I get better. I heal from my hurts" he explained "I will always come back, I will always heal from my hurts."

She stared and then looked at his forehead gain, no doubt noting the bruise still there and he laughed.

"Whtcha doing?" Jay asked as he wandered over with his t-shirt pulled off, slung over his shoulder in what he hoped was a cool move. Of course a skinny little waif with his wee pot belly and bony arms did look sort of cute but Jack knew the brewing storm would not like this.

"Sweetie, sunscreen if your beep-beeps are out" Jack scolded.

"My what?"

Jack reached out, poking the little nubby nipples "Beep … beep."

The little boy blinked, then his head fell back as he roared with mirth. Jypsy laughing as well.

"My brother called them that. Beep Beeps. And your tackle was called Jingle Jangles." Jack smiled as he remembered Gray "He was so funny. Smaller than me, like you and Joshy ... he liked to laugh."

"Do you have his dead column?" Jay asked, looking sadly over at Josh, "I would like to see"

"Dead column?"

"Obituary" Ianto clarified as he stood in the doorway, the ruined clothing falling to the floor as he saw something more important than stupid clothes, his husband cuddling their daughter as their son leaned on his knee to look up into his eyes. "He is asking for the newspaper clipping. I keep them, remember?"

"Do you have it Tadda?"

"No darling"

Jay frowned and Jack said softly "He died when I was still a child. Like you and Josh. Just like this. Now. I didn't get to save him like Josh ran to save you. We were running but …. Time was not on our side. He died."

"It was not a sickness dying?"

"No. A nasty thing killed him" Jack swallowed thickly as he knew how his brother probably died, the stories even then around the children enough for the stuff of nightmares.

"Sorry Daddy. That why you scare for us?"

"Yes, I get scared for you because….because I know how much you love each other for all your fighting and silliness, I know what it is to have a brother and … I want you to always have one another." Jack sighed as Josh bounded over.

"Did you not have a Tadda to save you?" Jay asked, Josh throwing his arm around his shoulder as he stopped to listen "Tadda saved us ya know."

"My Daddy tried and he died too" Jack whispered "just me and Mama left. It was scary and lonely and I felt bad that I did not die too. That I did not die instead. My mama cried every night for them and I felt like …like…. I was a poor substitute. That's why I left and joined the Agency. I didn't know I would be any good, I knew that as an Agent I would make sure she got money. If I died in training or on a mission the Agency would always give her money, like a benefit."

"No Tadda and your Dadda died too" Josh was scandalized "Poor Daddy. No wonder you like to hold onto Taddy. We do share him ya know. You are always allowed him too."

Ianto blinked, then started to snort, grunt and then Jack watched as he burst into peals of laughter. The mood was broken as they all joined in, the lightening like a breath of fresh air and Jack felt the tight band around his chest easing as Jypsy patted his arm gently and said with her intense stare "My Dadda. A good man."

She knew.

She knew he was trying to say he was not good enough for the life he had.

She knew.

Jack held her tighter.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Jypsy was watching Owen as he tried to untangle the Christmas lights from the tree. He had managed to find an end and was walking around the tree trying to remove the wire without disturbing the other tinsel still on the tree. Of course … the tinsel was catching on his legs and he was soon cursing softly as he tried to kick free, landing on his butt to snarl as he kicked about like a fish out of water, flopping about with a little one watching covertly, her eyes glowing as she 'helped' the situation, making him roar as the tree started to topple now.

Damned tree was still trying to kill him!

Jack raced to catch the tree and glance over at the toddler with shock as he figured out why Owen was having trouble, unable to resist grinning at her for being so cheeky.

"Why can't we just bin the entire thing and buy more for next year? He would never know!" Owen whined as he struggled some more.

"Because he would know that a new box of lights could not have been packed by you" Ianto answered making Owen squeal with shock. Ianto smiled as Jypsy roared with mirth, a bellowing bray like her father who also clutched his knees as he leaned forward to enjoy Owen's discomfort.

"Cariad, you will split your britches again if you don't stop laughing" Ianto said as he settled in a chair to watch his daughter build a little house with wooden blocks, then smash it down with her teddy. Vicious little minx. Ianto reached out to place a block in a new position, on its edge and she stared at it as she had not considered blocks in a different configuration like that.

She then made a house that way, larger and more blocks that made a larger noise when the Giant Teddy of Doom trampled it down. Her face glowed with glee.

"Look at you!" Owen crooned happily "What a horrible little beast, yeah! Oh poor little peoples all screaming and running for their lives! Yeah!"

She looked up at him with adoration, so pleased that he saw her vision. She offered him a block and he settled to build with her, talking to her about castles and catapults. Of course, soon he was showing her that with a ruler on a block you could throw a block if you slapped one end like a seesaw.

"See? Not just for games. You could decimate the enemy this way" Owen was explaining, "Imagine, even then they had things like bombs. They would roll up straw bales and cover them in oil, then set them on fire. Imagine Jyps. All the screaming, the flames …. Lots of black smoke!"

Her eyes were wide as she sat staring at him and Jack commented dryly "Real nightmare material there Owie!"

"What?"

"It' OK Jack, she's not frightened. She has the brains to know that it is a story" Ianto assured him "She likes the idea of minions running for their tiny lives, don't you pumpkin."

"Smoosh 'em" she agreed sagely, then sniggered with a wicked grin.

"Awwwww, she's so lovely" Owen sighed.

"Owen … is Tosh OK?" Ianto asked with wide innocent eyes "I think she's got that funny tummy again."

Owen swung to face him "She didn't say. Yeah?"

He rose and went in search of her as Jack watched Ianto glow "Babe? Did you just push?"

"Maybe…. A little" Ianto smiled "She is to the stage where he will know once he starts to examine her."

"You will be a terrible uncle ya know" Jack laughed "an enabler if ever I saw one!"

Ianto went to retort but hesitated as he watched as Jack bent down to address the little demon spawn queen "Are you hungers love? Dadda get you some toast? Want toasts? Yeah bubba?"

"Oh!" she gasped with glee "Yeash pwease Daddy love!"

"Awwwww, did you hear that Taddy? What a lovely little voice. So Welsh!" Jack gushed with joy "My perfect little girl. My princess of Prettiness! Yeah. Jam?"

"Yes please" she again used her words and big eyes, trying a little eyelash flutter for effect and was pleased to see her father melt even more with love.

"Sucker" Ianto muttered as he rolled his eyes and went back to listening covertly to the couple down the hallway.

He couldn't wait to share with Tosh.

He loves babies so much!


	11. Chapter 11

11

"A Baby!" Owen crowed "My Baby is having a baby!"

"Oh dear … spawn that has Owen DNA" Ianto said dryly, hiding his delight behind sarcasm as Owen ran into the room and seized him.

"She's preggers mate! Preggers!" Owen was screaming with joy "You bastard, you knew. You knew … a baby! Yahoo!"

Ianto broke his mask and laughed as he finally returned the cuddle, excited as well and they enjoyed a moment of joy. Ianto then watched Owen settle and start to panic, as he knew he would and he defused the situation by shoving Jypsy at him "Here. Someone needs a bum change!"

She blinked as she definitely did not! In fact … she didn't like nappies or need them at all and only wore one now because Daddy had taken her out to the shop and was still terrified of accidents. She turned her head to glare at her Dam then seemed to understand, sighing as she tried a little pee for a good cause.

Owen laid a towel on the coffee table and knelt, placing the little one on the coffee table with a flourish "See? Best way to do this, slightly elevated! Comfort for both of you and the stuff needed right here at your hands!"

Ianto raised an eyebrow as he got a lesson in how to care for his own THIRD child from the newly minted expert. Owen was soon fussing eagerly, showing his expertise as a little goblin watched on and as the thought came to Ianto's mind he knew who had thrown it to the wind, an evil smile as his princess let loose, her pee shooting onto the fresh nappy, onto Owen's hand adjusting the nappy and also into his lap as he crouched with her on the coffee table.

Owen screamed as he flapped, screaming that he thought only boys can projectile pee.

Ianto clapped his hands and she jumped, the urine stream ending as she looked up at him, knowing she was rumbled but instead of a scolding she saw amusement in her Dam's face as she cleared his throat and suggested Owen might like to go change while he finishes the devil child.

"Christ" Owen said as he shot past, walking like it was battery acid "It's on me balls!"

Ianto looked at the little one laying on the table still yet dangerously smiling and sighed "I know. You might roll off and die. I shall be vexed if you do that … all that blood but at least at the wake I might get some nice cake. Shame really"

Her eyes widened at the word cake.

"If you roll off and die … no cake for you" Ianto pointed out "Your bothers will eat until they are sick like the pigs they can be."

She frowned and lay as still as possible, horrified at the thought of missing cake and Ianto snorted softly.

"And he thinks I need help"

.

.

.

.

Jack was talking with Owen as Ianto entered with a freshly dressed princess, Jypsy in a cascade of lavender and purple, her little white socks and shoes gleaming away from the explosion of purples.

"Oh my gods!" Jack sighed "My love. Look at her. I shall never love another woman as long as I live. For I love only my Jypsy Girl."

"Fank you" she said regally as she was placed on her feet, her hands patting the huge skirts with delight "I puffy!"

"Very puffy" Jack agreed "Like … out of a fairytale!"

"Yeah" she sighed theatrically.

"My little one might be as pretty" Owen said happily.

"He be pretty" she agreed "He be my pretty thing."

Owen blinked, and then roared with mirth "did ya heat that? She thinks we are talking about a pet for her!"

Ianto didn't correct him as he pondered the fact there seemed to be a bond there. She knew it was a boy already? How. Tosh was not blood, not Wilding. This would take a few brain muscles that were tired lately and he rose "I need some waters. Who else?"

Jypsy squeaked as did the boys and they were all soon in the other place, Ianto pondering some more as he sat in the healing waters feeling so much clearer of mind. He knew what had been bothering him and he rose to go find out, leaving the boys and Jypsy with the old woman who gleefully held her, cooing softly as she whispered thing to the little one whose eyes widened as she listened, her little hands clutching the old woman's wild hair as she tugged her closer for a kiss.

Magic in those words ya know.


End file.
